


this is my fight song

by badgerterritory



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Pacific Rim AU, all of them are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want a sound system,” Sandry said, swinging her legs as she watched them building the head. She was sitting with Briar and Evvy on a bench specifically installed after Sandry complained about her poor bottom, sitting on the floor watching her Jaeger getting built, onto which Rosethorn had painted: For Sandry’s Poor Bottom, across the seat. Sandry loved it.</p><p>“We are not getting a sound system,” Briar grumbled. “You’re going to play Taylor Swift while we’re beating giant aliens to death. We are not listening to Taylor Swift while we beat giant aliens to death.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is my fight song

“I want a sound system,” Sandry said, swinging her legs as she watched them building the head. She was sitting with Briar and Evvy on a bench specifically installed after Sandry complained about her poor bottom, sitting on the floor watching her Jaeger getting built, onto which Rosethorn had painted: _For Sandry’s Poor Bottom_ , across the seat. Sandry loved it.

“We are not getting a sound system,” Briar grumbled. “You’re going to play Taylor Swift while we’re beating giant aliens to death. We are not listening to Taylor Swift while we beat giant aliens to death.”

Sandry pouted at him. “You like Taylor Swift.”

There was no use denying it to a girl who was literally in his brain. So instead he said, “There’s a time and a place for everything, Sandry. If we listened to music in the Jaeger, we’d have to listen to something like… metal.”

Sandry made a face. “I don’t want a sound system if we have to listen to metal. Evvy, what do you think?”

“I think metal’s cool.” She had a distracted look on her face. Ever since Briar gave her the Talk, which Sandry was still convinced was a mistake, she looked at people a lot more than a thirteen year old probably should, in Sandry’s opinion. Evvy was in the process of falling in love with one of the few boys her age living on the base.

Briar pinched Evvy, and she punched him back, cursing in Korean. (She was cuss-fluent in several languages, but Korean was her favorite to construct elaborate, long-winded swears.) Briar said, “I’ll get Rosethorn to wash out your mouth with soap, see if I don’t.” She would do it, too, Sandry thought. Rosethorn loved weird punishments. “Life was easier when you were in love with Daja.”

Evvy turned several interesting colors. “I am _not_ and was _never_ in love with Daja!”

“Oh, Daja,” Briar said, swaying and impersonating a younger Evvy. “I love how you roll around in the muck daily and abuse your poor, innocent foster brother. I want to get married, even though I barely understand what married means, being eleven and all.” Then he fainted into Sandry’s lap. She giggled and pushed him off, and he sat upright again. “It was like that, I believe.”

“It was _not_ like that.” Evvy was hunching into herself, skin getting even darker. Briar wrapped a hand around her, tugging her roughly against his side. After a minute of awkward hugging, she forgave him so he’d let her squirm out of his grip and went back to fawning over the boy.

Sandry returned to the original topic of conversation. “There has to be more music we can listen to metal. I bet we could find some good fighting music in my collection.”

“No,” Briar said firmly.

“Oh, come on.” Sandry pouted at him. “You love it! _This is my fight song,_ ” she began, motioning for him to take it up.

“ _Take back my life song_ ,” Evvy sang. She had a wobbly singing voice, but she was earnest and happy. And still staring at that boy. “ _Prove I’m alright song._ ”

Briar rolled his eyes, letting out a mumbled _girls_ before letting loose. “ _My power’s turned on, starting right now I’ll be strong_.” They sang until one of the engineers showed up to shoo them away for making a distraction. They sang even louder as they went.

When they got back to Briar’s room, giggling, he grumbled, “We’re still not listening to Taylor Swift in the damn robot.”


End file.
